


Lights out in Lestallum

by Redrocketeer



Series: After sunset [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Blind Character, Boys Are Silly, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Engaged Gladnis, Happy Ending, Healing Sex, Healing hands, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis helps, M/M, Post game setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrocketeer/pseuds/Redrocketeer
Summary: Gladio is hurt on a daemon hunt but, when he lies about the severity of his injury, Ignis has a crisis of trust.





	Lights out in Lestallum

**Author's Note:**

> This is set six months after the sun went down.

Ignis’ fingers stroked over the faceplate of the stove. When he was alone he couldn’t yet manage the gas cooktop so he diverted to the electric oven. Gladio had stuck textured stickers around the dial so Ignis could set the temperature correctly. He’d done the same with the timer, luckily also a dial arrangement. There were times Ignis was grateful for having to make do with a clunky old stove.

The casserole was a simple one, carefully constructed with as many vegetables as he could find. For spice he only had pepper and sage, grown under lights. He’d meant to go to the Lestallum market but he’d been recovering from a cold and only just felt up to the trip. Ignis didn’t mind the simplicity of the dish. If it tasted good, if the textures were right, then simplicity wouldn’t be no disadvantage. As things went on he could up the difficulty. His aim was to grow his own ingredients but first he was determined to master his backlog of recipes. He understood that he was asking a lot of himself. It was best to be methodical, where he could be.

He set the dial to 180 degrees and the timer for 2 hours, assured by its audible ticking that it was working. After that the washing up was not difficult. Gladio and Prompto had offered many times to handle the clean-up but Ignis was determined to be self-sufficient and still felt pride when they arrived to an ordered kitchen. 

While he waited for Gladio he showered and tidied the medicine cupboard. It wasn’t that it was messy but it was practice, a puzzle for his hands and mind. Almost everything he did was. He’d been without his sight for only six months and was still very much learning to navigate. Gladio considered he hadn’t rested a moment but Ignis wasn’t fighting so he considered he very much was resting. His training was in process, he worked harder than anyone would recommend, but if he was to be a real asset he needed a whole new skill set. He held back because Gladio had him on one point; they needed to all survive long enough to re-unite with Noctis. Foolish risks were out. So he worked and he waited and developed until those risks were minimised.

He was grateful for Gladio’s devotion and Prompto’s tireless friendship. He was glad for their understanding, support, patience and faith that he could do what he aimed for. In the new world, with no sunlight for anyone, it was better no one was alone.

Gladio turned up a few scant minutes after Ignis started to worry. The sound of his lover’s gait made him frown a moment later. 

Gladio made a fair bit of noise opening the door. It wasn’t even for Ignis’ benefit. His size and his fatigue made him a little clumsy. A familiar smell hit Ignis’ nose and his frown deepened.  
“You’re hurt,” he assessed.  
“It’s noth-”  
“DON’T lie to me Gladio. Please. It’s unfair. What happened to your leg.”   
Gladio took a deep breath and stepped closer to Ignis. “I’m sorry. You’re right. Imp got in a lucky shot. It’s really not too bad. Prompto dressed it. He’s just stopped to get some fresh bandages. Something smells really good.”  
“Don’t change the subject. You should sit. There’s a chair out.”  
“I see it.”   
Ignis heard Gladio hobble over to it and lower himself carefully. “Could you get me some water, babe? Kinda thirsty.”  
“What else?” Ignis asked from the sink as filled a glass, using the pitch of the water flow to avoid over-filling it.

He could hear Gladio contemplating what to say, ready to jump if he sense his fiance was holding back.  
“Feel a bit cold. It hurts quite a bit. Looks clean but I’m gonna take something for the pain.”  
“Is it still bleeding?” Ignis asked, satisfied at the honesty of the answer.  
“Slowly, yeah.”  
Ignis brought the water over to Gladio, held it out deftly. Once his hand was free he moved around the chair to grip Gladio’s shoulder. With that he lifted his other hand to stroke through Gladio’s hair. “I’ll get you something for the pain, love. We’ll eat together, then I insist you rest.”

Ignis could hear a breath he read as Gladio considering a protest. He waited to see where that went.  
“A quiet night would be good,” Gladio conceded.  
Ignis rewarded him with a kiss to the top of his head. “Prompto is approaching,” he said mildly.   
“I love it when you do that,” Gladio grinned.

Ignis didn’t move away as Prompto let himself in, his canvas bag bumping against the door frame. “Prompto. Thank you for your assistance. Please, can you check Gladio’s wound again? He claims it’s still bleeding.”  
“Sure,” Prompto said. “It’s really okay, Ignis. A spear went into his calf. The medic said there won’t be any lasting damage if he keeps off it for a week or so.”  
“A week or so, hmm?” Ignis said mildly. He could feel Gladio tense in front of him.  
“Then rest he will,” Ignis said, gripping his shoulder tight.

If Gladio wanted to tell Prompto off he saved it till Ignis couldn’t hear.  
“Thank you, Prompto. I am grateful.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, dude. It’s okay.”  
Gladio hissed as his wound was exposed to the air. “It looks clean,” Prompto said. “But I think it needs more disinfectant. Just hold tight, big guy. It’ll be over in a jiffy.”

Gladio was able to keep still, if not silent, as Prompto worked. Ignis held to his lover’s shoulder but avoided coddling him. Gladio didn’t need it. It was not his first wound by any means.  
When Prompto was done Ignis moved away, putting on the kettle and pulling out the casserole dish, glad he’d made something hearty.

“I’ll get the bread rolls,” Prompto offered, clearing the bandages away.   
“Only if you wash your hands,” Ignis said primly, hiding his concern under business as usual.  
***  
Gladio took his medicine and finished his meal with a minimum of fuss though he had the distraction of Ignis’ demand to hear just what happened.   
“Did you try a potion?” Ignis asked at one point.  
Gladio paused, swallowed, clearly hoping no one would think to ask that. “This is post-potion,” he admitted.  
A pause. “And when were you going to tell me _that_?”   
“Iggy-”  
Ignis got to his feet, chair skittering over the tiles behind him.  
“I’m having a shower. Prompto… I will see you tomorrow.”

***

Ignis spent a long time in the shower, up until the hot water ran out. That wasn’t the way he wanted to cool down.  
He didn’t want to lose his cool, to be seen as a nag, but being left out of the loop scared him and thinking anyone was using his inability to see to take advantage, hurt. Was Gladio doing that? He pulled on his shorts and a thin dressing gown, running his hands through his limp hair.

Padding back into the bedroom he placed his carefully folded clothes on the laundry hamper. He heard a breath and turned towards the bed.   
“I thought you were never coming out,” Gladio said.  
“You didn’t need to wait up,” Ignis said coolly.  
“Actually… kinda hurts. Couldn’t sleep.”  
Ignis resisted the urge to snap something spiteful. “Do you need more medication?”  
“Not yet. Look… Iggy, will you come to bed?”  
“I’m not tired.”  
“I mean to talk.”

Ignis, as always, tried to imagine Gladio’s expression, perhaps a hand reaching for him. “Alright,” he said tightly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Gladio sighed but didn’t try and move him.

“I know where I messed up,” Gladio admitted. “I didn’t… I thought I could spare you worry. I made it worse. I know I gotta stop protecting you. You deserve better than that. It’s just… hard to turn off the habit of a lifetime, you know?”  
Ignis took Gladio’s words in, turned them over in his mind. He breathed slowly.  
“Gladio… I need to be able to trust your word, come what may. Sometimes it’s all I have to go on. I’m not going to panic if you come home wounded but if I am left in the dark...”

“Ignis, please… come here.”

Ignis turned, crawled slowly across the bed to where he could feel Gladio lay. Thick arms were waiting to pull him close.  
Ignis lay close, drawn to the warmth and familiar plains of his lover’s body. That side of things had never been an issue which meant one less problem to deal with.   
Gladio reached up to stroke Ignis’ cheek tenderly. Ignis let him but he didn’t make a similar move. Gladio read that correctly. “Talk to me,” he said softly.

“When you say ‘the habit of a lifetime’ do you mean your service to Noct?” Ignis was eager to understand, to be wrong in his assumptions.  
“That’s a part of it, sure, but it’s more… if something goes wrong the mission still comes first. Everything else is incidental.”  
“You don’t show weakness,” Ignis interpreted.  
“No. You don’t.”  
“Because if you focus on your hardships you will be seen as less dedicated.”  
“Basically, yeah.”  
“Your reaction is understandable but do you think I'm with you because you are effective in battle?”

Ignis could feel Gladio run a hand through his hair. “To be honest, I was so fuckin’ grateful you said yes I didn't question it.”  
That earned Gladio a gentle chuckle. “Blind faith is never a good idea, you know,” Ignis teased. “You should learn to question, and only put in with those you believe in. I’m not always right. I might have been mistaken in my decision to marry you.”  
“You’re an arse,” Gladio growled. “A giant, behemoth-sized arse.”  
“Quite, but I am _your_ giant arse.”  
“And I do, you know. Believe in you. Always did. Even when you were a serious kid using words bigger than you were.”  
“Yes, and I never believed you were all muscle.”  
“Come on. I’m _mostly_ muscle,” Gladio said shifting his hips.  
“That’s not a muscle.”  
“It’s what you’re after.”

Ignis lifted his hand back to the centre of Gladio’s chest. “It’s never been what I was after and you know it. It’s far too late. I have already seen you soft with me, despite your lack of preparation. I already know you.” He tried to keep what he still thought of as his gaze direct to emphasise his words.  
“Yeah. You do.”

The following kiss was heated, deep, and tasted of salt. Gladio shifted, drawing Ignis closer and, this time, Ignis didn’t hold back. It was only when Gladio hissed in pain that Ignis pulled away.  
“The painkillers are not taking the edge off, are they.”  
“It’s- no. Not much.”  
“Would you… like a little help?”  
“With the pain? Sure. What do you have in mind?”  
Ignis shifted his lips up to Gladio’s ear, breath warm. “Lay on your back,” he commanded. “I’ll help you with your shorts.”

“I’m not having trouble with my shorts,” Gladio grinned.  
“Oh I think they’re really getting in the way.”  
“Going straight for the business huh?” Gladio asked, lifted a hand to rest on Ignis’ back.  
“There are chemicals better than what you have in that bottle. I can help you access them, let them flow through your body. You’ve felt them before but, now, they can bring relief too.”  
“Hmmm, relief sounds good but there's something I want more.”  
“Ignis grinned and bend his head to kiss Gladio's lips. “You'll get that too, my darling.”

Ignis smiled like a happy cat and reached for the bedside table. After a little patting around in the top drawer he found the tube he’d been looking for. Once his hand was slicked up he climbed carefully over Gladio to his right side, avoiding the injured left leg. “That’s a lot of moving about. What’re you up to?” Gladio asked, amusement in his voice.  
“Can you open your leg out a little. The right only will do.”  
“Sure, anything for you, babe,” Gladio said, bending his right knee and shifting it up the bed.  
“Oh it’s not for me,” Ignis said, using the bend limb as a guide. He climbed over it and settled between Gladio’s legs, offset to the right.

Ignis followed Gladio’s warm chuckle up to his lips to give him a final kiss before taking his mouth on a trail down Gladio’s chest, his belly, the thick thatch of dark hair and all the way to his leaking tip.  
“Hmmm, is this for me?” he asked innocently before slipping his tongue into Gladio’s slit, taking the fluid there for himself.  
The effect was instantaneous and was exactly what Ignis had hoped for. 

Gladio had never been one to hold back on showing that he was enjoying something. Ignis missed the blissful look on Gladio’s face but he took in every gasp, every pant, every groan like it was life-giving water.  
He lapped precum from Gladio’s tip until he _swore._  
“Was that a suggestion or a request?” Ignis said mildly.  
“It was a- a- oh gods Iggy. Don’t stop.”  
Iggy lifted his head a few inches. “You do remember my aim here. I promise satisfaction. Relax, love. You won’t be left without.”

He couldn’t see Gladio’s grin but he could very clearly recall it. “That’s it. Let me just… does this feel good?” Ignis’ free hand cupped Gladio’s heavy balls and rolled them upwards towards his pubic bone.   
Gladio’s groan was heartfelt and deep. “Ohhh, yeah. Yeah, gods yeah.” Ignis was sure he could hear his lover biting his lip. His right leg stretched wider. “Please.”

“So polite,” Ignis said with gentle sarcasm. He kept cupping and kneading and rolling, marvelling at the way they tensed in his hands. He worked slowly, aiming to fill Gladio’s belly with a beautiful ache before he released it for him. He could tell from the way Gladio’s leg was twitching on the bed beside him he was on the right track.

He reached out to stroke the thigh on Gladio’s injured leg soothingly. “Tell me what you’re feeling Gladio?”  
There was a pause as Gladio considered his words and hissed his breath between his teeth. “Tight,” he gritted out. “Balls are tight.”  
Ignis nodded, pleased he’d already been so successful in redirecting Gladio’s attention from his pain. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked with a small smile in his voice.  
“No! No, Iggy. Feels- feels good.”

“Yes? How does it feel good, Gladio?” Ignis didn’t usually quiz Gladio during sex but they’d started down the path of exposition and he wanted to keep encouraging openness in his partner.  
“Pulling. Feels like a pulling. They feel huge.” Ignis took great satisfaction in the breathy tone in Gladio’s voice.  
“They?”  
“My balls. My balls feel huge.”  
“They are quite sizable. What part do you like best?”  
“Gods, Iggy. You’re killing me here.” Ignis could feel the gentle shifting of Gladio’s hips on the bed as he sought at outlet for his tension.

“Nonsense. No one has ever died from having their balls gently fondled. Hmmm, they _do_ feel very nice in my hand. Surely you must have an even stronger opinion.”  
“I like it when you… push them up,” Gladio forced out.  
“Like this?” Again Ignis’ tone was innocent as he pressed Gladio’s balls up into his body. He was rewarded by a sharp cry. “That’s it, my Gladio. That’s it. Let that feeling wash over you. It’s all yours.”

“Iggy it’s so much.”

Neither of them were especially used to having much that was theirs, that was personal and simply to enjoy. Wrapped up in a truly awful time, marked by darkness and loss, it grew both more difficult and more intensely important, to find an outlet. They’d had to learn to accept gifts from each other, a process that was ongoing. Both found, though, that they very much liked to give. Ignis always did like to put smiles on his friend’s faces and Gladio’s urge to protect included people’s spirits. They messed it up a lot but they were trying.

“Too much?”  
“N- no. Not too much. Maybe a little. _Gods. My cock_.”  
“I’m not touching your cock, love.” Ignis said smoothly.   
“Need you to… I could if you’re busy.”  
“Is it aching too, my love?” Ignis already knew the answer to that question but his tone was all innocence anyway.  
“ _Yes,_ Gladio ground out.   
“More than your balls are?”  
Gladio thought for a moment. “No.”  
Ignis kept up his careful kneading. “Excellent. Will you tell me when it aches more than your balls?” He said calmly.  
“W-what?” Gladio stammered.  
“Will you tell me when you cock aches more than your balls are right now.”

Gladio’s right hand skittered against Ignis ‘ knee as he grabbed at the sheets. “Iggy… can’t I just… just for a minute. I won’t even-”  
“Ah, negotiation. Very good. I’m not going to give in to it but I’m glad you’re trying. You can grab the sheets as hard as you need to but leave your cock be. That’s my job.”

“Feel free. Any time,” Gladio said tightly, earning a chuckle from Ignis.

Ignis pressed his other hand in beside the first, covering Gladio completely. “Iggy now!” Gladio cried out after a moment. “Please. My cock aches… so much. Please, touch it.”  
“Just touch?”  
“Rub- rub it.”  
“Alright, love,” Ignis said kindly, taking Gladio in hand. He stroked slowly, deftly, drinking in the deep groans. He loved Gladio’s voice, even more so after he lost his sight. It gave a solidity to the man. When he spoke Ignis always knew where he was, even when he wasn’t touching him. It was reassuring.  
“There you go. That’s it. Breathe through it. You’re getting close, aren’t you.”  
“Yes,” Gladio gasped.

“Alright, Gladio. Just let it happen. Let me do the work. I’ve got you.”  
Ignis could feel Gladio’s tension in his hands, his lover’s most vulnerable parts giving over to his complete control. He rubbed at Gladio’s head on every pass, offering only praise as he worked him towards his finish.  
“That’s it. That’s it, Gladio. Let me hear those beautiful sounds. Hmmm. You can move your hips. That's good. That's very good, Gladio. You're very tight. I believe that's a good sign.”

Ignis was playing it light but the sensations going through his hands were mesmerising. He felt both powerful and benevolent as he read Gladio’s state from only textures and sounds. He wanted to make Gladio feel amazing and the fact that he still could filled him with confidence.

“Ignis- I’m going to-”  
“Yes, you are.”  
“ _Ignis!_ ”  
Ignis admired the way Gladio could make his name sound like a swear word as he felt his lover spill hot and copiously over his hands. “That’s it, Gladio. That’s perfect,’ he praised as Gladio’s cock twitched in his hand. “You’ve made quite the mess.” There was much more admiration than admonishment in his voice.  
Gladio was breathing hard, as expected, fingers still tugging on the sheets. Ignis wanted to take advantage of Gladio’s relaxed state but he just couldn’t leave a mess and moved off to the bathroom to wash his hands and run a cloth under the warm tap. 

Gladio was yet to speak but that only made Ignis more pleased with himself. “Hold still a moment,” he said as he felt his way across the bed to where Gladio sprawled. He ran a hand up Gladio’s leg until he found the junction, shifting his hand a little to the left to find the scene of the crime, gently wiping his cloth over Gladio’s cock, balls and belly earning another deep, wordless, growl.  
“You could do just that and I’d be happy,” he added, finally finding his voice.

“Oh, you should have said. I could have saved my wrist.”  
“Ha, you’re hilarious.” Gladio sounded _tired_ and Ignis smiled again at his handy work. He dropped the rag over the side of the bed and climbed up to lay beside Gladio, pulling the bedspread with him. He draped a long arm over his fiance and pressed in close, finding his own reassurance in those familiar forms. 

“Sleep, my love,” he said to his drowsy partner. “It’s alright to sleep.”  
“Headin’ there…” Gladio confessed.  
“Good. And next time you go out I’m coming with you.”  
“Hmmmm… what?”  
“Next time you go out to fight I’m coming with you.”

“I hope you’re- there’s no point, is there. It’s with me or alone, right?”  
“Indeed.”  
Gladio reached up to stroke Ignis’ arm lightly. “If you do what I say. Stay close to me.”  
Ignis was silent a moment. He had to admit he wasn’t ready for any other arrangement but he was poor at taking his own advice. The last thing he wanted to do was prove anyone’s fears right.  
“I will stay close to you.”  
“And do what I say. At least… listen to me.”  
“I will listen.”  
“And do what I say.”  
“I love you, Gladio.”  
“You’re a pain in the arse,” Gladio muttered, already fuzzy as he approached sleep.  
“Hmm, good idea. Maybe tomorrow,” Ignis said back as he, too, drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> And, yes, I believe these lads are so devoted to Noctis because they believe in him, not because they were ordered to :D


End file.
